Wolverine Art Appreciation Vol 1 1
In the style of Edvard Munch. File:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 590 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In homage to "Waterloo" by C. M Cooldige. File:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 592 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In homage to "The Persistence of Memory" by Salvador Dali. File:Captain Britain and MI-13 Vol 1 12 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Edward Gorey. File:Daredevil Vol 2 118 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Roy Lichtenstein. File:Exiles Vol 2 1 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Rene Magritte. File:Ghost Rider Vol 6 34 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Japanese woodblock printer Tōshūsai Sharaku. File:Hulk Vol 2 11 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of the Mayan Cave Paintings of Naj Tunich, Guatemala. File:Incredible Hercules Vol 1 128 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Jack Kirby. Moon Knight Vol 5 29 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Pablo Picasso. File:Ms. Marvel Vol 2 38 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of N. C. Wyethhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/N._C._Wyeth. File:Runaways Vol 3 9 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Alphonse Mucha. File:Secret Warriors Vol 1 3 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Gustav Klimt. File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 508 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Vincent van Gogh. File:War Machine Vol 2 5 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In homage to John Singer Sargent. File:Wolverine First Class Vol 1 14 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Sunday comics. File:X-Men Legacy Vol 1 223 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant.jpg| In the style of Andy Warhol. Textless Covers File:Agents of Atlas Vol 2 3 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Agents of Atlas Vol 2 #3 File:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 590 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Amazing Spider-Man #590 File:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 592 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Amazing Spider-Man #592 File:Captain Britain and MI-13 Vol 1 12 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Captain Britain and MI-13 #12 File:Daredevil Vol 2 118 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Daredevil Vol 2 #118 File:Exiles Vol 2 1 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Exiles Vol 2 #1 File:Ghost Rider Vol 6 34 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Ghost Rider Vol 6 #34 File:Hulk Vol 2 11 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Hulk Vol 2 #11 File:Incredible Hercules Vol 1 128 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Incredible Hercules Vol 1 #128 Moon Knight Vol 5 29 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Moon Knight Vol 3 #29 File:Ms. Marvel Vol 2 38 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Ms. Marvel Vol 2 #38 File:Runaways Vol 3 9 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Runaways Vol 3 #9 File:Secret Warriors Vol 1 3 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Secret Warriors Vol 1 #3 File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 508 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 #508 File:War Machine Vol 2 5 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|War Machine Vol 2 #5 File:Wolverine First Class Vol 1 14 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|Wolverine First Class #14 File:X-Men Legacy Vol 1 223 Wolverine Art Appreciation Variant Textless.jpg|X-Men: Legacy #223 | Trivia = The cover for Agents of Atlas #3 is incorrectly labeled "Agents of Atlas #9". | Recommended = | Links = }}